keep holding on
by kamaya-chan
Summary: well it's mosty about a little party at ino's house and they ask sakura to sing read it it's preety good
1. keep holding on

* * *

Hello ppl be easy on me this is my first story and it might suck but I would really appreciate it if you could send reviews of this story 

Declaimer: I do not own naruto or the song

* * *

Keep holding on 

flashback, Singing –_ italic_

* * *

One fine day in the town of konoha lay a beautiful girl getting ready for a fabulous party at one of her best friends house. She was currently with her group of friends

Sakura: I can't wait for the party to star. I can't wait to show off my new set of clothes

What about you hinata? Aren't you excited about ino's party?

Hinata: sakura, well I am excited a little. About you tenten?

Tenten: well I am really not that excited.

Sakura: how could you not be excited here? Ino holds the best party.

Neji: (chuckles) remember what happened last time.

Ino: (chuckles also) yeah I just remember like it just yesterday

Flashback

Sakura and the gang had gone to ino's house for monthly visit 

_So it was like a party. They met up at her house and started greeting each other _

_They were all there except for one person Sasuke. Ever since he had left the village every thing had changed. Neji confessed to tenten and thus they started going out, shikamaru had confessed to Ino and they had started going out together, naruto had finally realized that hinata likes him a lot so decided to ask her to be his girlfriend and sakura was all alone with no boyfriend because she had been waiting for Sasuke to come. When the party started they played truth or dare where they found out that sakura still likes Sasuke._

_A lot happened their they played strip poker they danced they had a lot of fun. But when it was getting late they decided to go home. But they had a fun time)_

_End of flash back_

Naruto: hinata-chan is you ready for tonight's party.

Hinata: (blushes) of course naruto-kun

Sakura: sorry guys but I have to go and get ready for the party. See ya later

When sakura leaves

Tenten: guys don't forget our plans tonight anyways I also have to go bye guys. Neji can you come with I would really need your help.

Neji: sure.

Shikamaru: this is so troublesome

Naruto: go back to sleep already.

Shikamaru: fine, fine.

Later at the party

Sakura: hey guys

Naruto: hey sakura-chan (goes and hugs her tightly.

Sakura: nice to see you to naruto (out of breath)

Hinata: naruto I think sakura needs to breath.

Tenten: yeah naruto let go of her your killing her

Naruto: sorry sakura-chan (lets go of her)

Sakura: it's ok naruto.

Ino: come on already let the party start.

Neji: okay genius what do you have in mind.

Ino: I was just thinking of playing a little game of truth or dare

Tenten: come on we played that last time.(grumbles)

Ino: fine Mrs. know it all what do we play.

Tenten: fine, fine truth or dare it is.

Ino: yes.

Sakura: Ino I'll dare you first. Truth or dare.

Later that night

Sakura: guys I am really tired.

Naruto: oh come on sakura-chan please do us a small favor

Sakura: what is it naruto?

Hinata: sakura-chan naruto wants to ask if you would sing us a song.

Sakura: sure. What song do want me to sing?

Behind them were Ino and shikamaru

Ino: shika-kun get Sasuke.

Shikamaru: fine, fine.

Meanwhile

Tenten: Neji do you think ino's plan will work?

Neji: I hope so

Inside the house

Naruto: sing this song sakura-chan.

Hinata: yes sakura-chan sing it?

Sakura:(looks at the name of the song) fine I'll sing this song.

Ino: (types the number of the song) here sakura sing it

Sakura:

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

sakura started crying because she remembered Sasuke

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

sakura had wiped her tears by now

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Sakura: guys I finished the song

Sakura: guys, guys. Hellllllloooo. Anybody there

Sasuke: sakura. Was that song about me?

Sakura : (crying) Sasuke-kun. How did you get here? (Goes and hugs Sasuke)

Sasuke is surprised by her actions but hugs her back

Sakura: Sasuke-kun I missed you soo much.

Sasuke: same here

Sakura: Sasuke-kun you mmmhp…

Sasuke had kissed her. It was a sweet and chaste kiss at first but then the kiss became rough and wanting. But to their disappointment they had to stop for air

Sasuke: sakura I have something to tell you really am sorry for leaving you on the bench I now understood how it feels to be all alone. Without anyone there by your side. Sakura I now realized how much of a jerk I have been to you and sakura I love you a lot. If you could accept me back. Sakura I love you I really do.

Sakura: (crying) Sasuke-kun I always wanted to hear you say that. I love you too.

Sasuke: sakura stop crying (wipes away her tears).

Sasuke: (puts a finger on her chin and gently brings it up ad gently kisses her)

Meanwhile outside

Tenten: guys we should go right now.

Neji: ten ten's right we should go

ino: but thats my house

hinata: you can sleep over at my house ok ino-chan

ino: fine fine ok

naruto: come guys lets go home

inside the house

sakura: come sasuke-kun lets go home

sasuke: sakura how about we go to my house

sakura:fine sasuke-kun

later that night if you pass the old uchiha mansion you would hear moaning,panting, and screaming

* * *

guys i hoped you liked it and please can you press the little button right down there plz. 

kamaya-chan


	2. ppl this is an imp note

SRY PPL

Ppl sorry that this is not a fan fiction story

This is something called an alert

This alert is for people that live in United Arab Emirates

I would really appreciate it if all you readers in the United Arab Emirates

Would help me and my dear friends in st.mary's catholic high school

To find a girl named Nathalie in our school

She is about 4.8 feet tall

Has short brown hair with light brown streaks

She was last seen on Sunday 11th of March

She is lost in the country of United Arab Emirates

And cannot seem to be found

She has brown eyes and was last seen wearing

Army pants and a black t-shirt she poses as a lonely child who says ' I am a lonely child who doesn't have parents or any body plz let me stay in your place'

Please everybody if u have seen her the please send me a message ma It's 


End file.
